Vampires Need Love, too
by GaaraOfDaFunkness
Summary: Random collection of sex scenes. :O explicit! Clicky if u DAREEEE!
1. The Resurrection of Hime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Princess Resurrection" otherwise this wouldn't be a _fan_fiction. However, I do own any characters or places not mentioned in the actual manga.

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic so if there are any mistakes or you don't think it's that good, just let me know. This is the first chapter so there's not much action, most of the action comes in on chapter 2. But you must read chapter 1 to understand chapter 2. Well I hope you like

my fanfic .

It was a cold night at Princess Hime's mansion, "We should go to the store to get some groceries" Hiro said. "you know I don't think I've heard from Sawawa in a while" Hime said. "maybe we should go find her"

**Meanwhile, at the café…**

"Oh, Yummy!" yelled Sawawa, "this parfait is delicious!" "I'm so glad you like it Sawawa! I've been working on it all morning just for you!" said Master, "You really worked all morning on this just for me!" said Sawawa, "I would do anything for you Sawawa" said Master. "OHH, she's so adorable when she eats parfait!" says Customers.

**Back at the mansion…**

"I'm getting bored Hime" said Hiro, "Well call Reiri, maybe she can find something to do." said Hime. So Hiro calls Reiri and asks her to come over, but she said she was doing something important. Then Hiro calls Riza but she said she was with a friend talking about something very wild. "well, Hime what are we going to do now" says Hiro, "well I'll tell you what we're not going to do" said Hime "we're not just going to sit here!" "get me my axe!"

Then Princess Hime and Hiro walk outside, but they see a dark figure. "who are you state your name" said Hime. "my name is Zeppeli, I've come to ask where Reiri-San is?" says Zeppeli. "we don't know, we were about to head out to look for them to" said Hime. "well if you find her call this number" said Zeppeli, while handing her a card. "this is the number to the Sasanagi Hospital" said Hiro. But by the time Hiro looked up Zeppeli was gone, Hime didn't look so surprised because she was watching him the **whole** time.

**Back in the mansion…**

"Man I'm beat, I'm hotter than your sweaty balls" says Hime "WHAT THAT'S GROSS!" says Hiro, "And how do you know if my balls are sweaty" "your flies open" said Hime. "GAH!, how did you even notice that" said Hiro, "why were you looking down there, hoping for some action" Hime stares, " O.O " "you have one messed up mind kid" said Hime. "you taught me it xD" says Hiro. "I did not you little brat" said Hime, "you probably learned it from Riza" "Well your right about that" said Hiro. "Excuse Me" says Riza "I didn't teach you anything" "it's nothing Riza" said Hime. "it better be Hime" said Riza. "you better not start talking smack to me" said Hime. "Hime don't listen to that filthy bitch, she only says what she wants to hear" says Reiri, "that's what bitches do" "you better shut your mouth before I come over there and shut it for you" says Riza. "go ahead and try bitch" says Reiri.

"forget it, I'm here to invite you to a party my friend is throwing one tonight and your all invited." Said Riza. "WAAHOO!" chanted Hiro. "FINALLY!" screamed Hime.

**Meanwhile at the party**

Then Hime and her friends arrive at the party, it was 10:00 pm at night and it was dark with a fire going. There were decorations everywhere and the food was exquisite, and the boys were hotter than ever. "I think I'm in paradise" says Hime and Hiro. Then Riza jumps to the pool and yells "cannonball"…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. The Blank Party

**Hime: Gaara does not own Princess Resurrection or its characters.**

**Gaara: what, yes I do.**

**Riza: no u don't.**

**Gaara: Leave a review if you don't want me to drown Riza!**

**Riza: O.O MEEP!**

**Author's Note: Hey everbody it's me again, hope you enjoyed that little funny part I added in chapter 1. Well this chapter there's going to be a scandle around a certain someone. When Riza jumps into the pool a random partier kicks her in the head, and who comes to rescue her. Read and find out, Enjoy.**

**At The Party…**

"Cannonball" Riza yelled. *splash* "why did she jump in the pool with her clothes on" said Hime, "I guess she was really hot" "she's a bitch what did you expect" says Reiri, "you think she would stop to take off her clothes" "just shut it Reiri" said Hime. Then Hiro noticed Riza was coming back up, "RIZA!" Hiro yelled. Hiro jumped into the pool, and saw Riza floating at the bottom of the pool unconscious. "RIZA" *in a underwater bubble*. Just then Hiro pulled Riza out of the pool and attempted CPR.

"cough cough" Riza choked. "where am I" "your on the couch at the party" said Hime, "you should be more careful" "it's not my fault I got kicked in the head" choked Riza. "I'm going to get a drink" said Riza. "fine bitch" Reiri snarled.

"there you are Reiri-San" The Dark Figure said, "I've been looking all over for you" "OH!" Reiri gulped, "hey Zeppeli"

"have you been hiding from me Reiri-San" Zeppeli said sarcastically. "NO! of coarse not Zeppeli" shouted Reiri, "I've just been really busy these past few days" "well in that case can I talk to you in private" Zeppeli whispered. "sure thing" Reiri hesitated.

"what do you think he's going to do" Hiro whispered. "probably rape her" Riza explained, "Zeppeli's a sex addict" "how do you know that" said Hime. "I can see it in his eyes" Riza explained, "he wants nothing but hard sex from Reiri"

**Meanwhile In A Dark Room…**

"listen I can't do this with you" Reiri explained. "why not sweet thing" Zeppeli answered. "I'm 120 years old" said Reiri, "your 1,200" "UH! How cruel of you to say that" Zeppeli yelled, "well too bad" "NO!"

"uh uh uh yeah yeahYEAH!" Zeppeli moaned, "stay with me babe, c'mon more more MORE" "Uh Uh Uh" Reiri choked, "No more, please stop" "NO! your going to endure it more whether you like it or not" Zeppeli yelled. An hour later… "OH YEAH" Zeppeli yelled, "YES MORE" "UH". Then Zeppeli noticed his penis ran out of jizz and his penis was crooked. "AH" Zeppeli screamed, "it hurts" "that's what you get for raping me" Reiri smiled, " :) "

**Back At The Party…**

"I wonder if Reiri's ok" Hiro says, "she's been gone for an hour" "don't worry she'll be fine" Hime said. "I'm back" Reiri said happily. *BOOM!*

**To Be Continued…**

**Gaara: leave a review or I'll make Reiri pregnant.**

**Reiri: I don't want that.**

**Riza: don't leave a review I got to see this.**


	3. Fuck Time!

**Hime:** Gaara does not own Princess Resurrection or it's characters.

**Gaara: **what are you talking about yes I do.

**Reiri: **shut it Gaara you do not own me.

**Gaara:** I do now *pees on shoe*

**Reiri: **EWW! What's wrong with you.

**Gaara: **Leave a review if you want me to keep doing these little sayings.

**Reiri: **your disgusting.

**Gaara: **YOU'RE MY BITCH NOW!

**Author's Note: **So I hope you all liked that scandal in chapter 2, because I know I did. Who would have thought that Reiri would be raped and Zeppeli would break his penis. I DID! Well this chapter is followed by that party with some harmless games what could go wrong. PLENTY! Sawawa gets to deep with her parfait that she would do anything to have one. ANYTHING!

**At The Party…**

BOOM! "What the hell was that" yelled Hiro, "What just happened" "my sister was jumping off the diving board, when suddenly a BEAST came out of the water and threw her through the window" Random Girl explained. "it's going to be ok" said Hiro, "we'll help" "NO!" yelled Hime.

"WHAT" yelled Hiro, "what do you mean no, we have to help" "NO! we don't have to help a girl that was in the wrong place at the wrong time" yelled Hime "it's not our fault" "but Him…" choked Hiro. Just then Hime grabbed Hiro and kissed him before he could finish, and Hiro got the biggest boner he ever had. "GAH!" grasped Hiro. "shut up and kiss me more" said Hime.

**Meanwhile At The Café…**

"YUM YUM!" yelled Sawawa, "I love this parfait" "Um Sawawa" said Master. "yes Master" said Sawawa. "it seems your taste for parfait has gotten ahead of you" Master silenced, "you have spent all your money on parfaits today, and you've had 5 parfaits more than what you have" "what no way" gasped Sawawa, "is there any way I can repay you" "there is one way" laughed Master, "SEX!"

**In The Back Room Of The Café…**

"Ah Ah" said Sawawa, "god your good Master" "thx Sawawa" yelped Master, "oh god". Just then Sawawa felt sick to her stomach, as she was fucking Master she realized that her credit card had gotten more money on it today. "HEY!" Sawawa yelled, "I'm not out of money you SCUM BAG!" "OH GAWD" yelled Master, "MAMA!" *WACK, SMACK, POW, BOOM*

**Back At The Party…**

"Hime why" Hiro said softly. "because I love you Hiro" said hime. "O.O" Hiro stared, "well do you wanna" "I thought you'd never ask"

"WOOT!" Riza yelled, "spin the bottle" "hooray" yelled Hime and Hiro. Then it was Riza's turn, she span they bottle once and it was kiss. Span again and it was Hiro. "come here Hiro" yelled Riza "AHHHHHHH!" screamed Hiro. *kiss* "was it that bad Hiro" said Riza. "not really" said Hiro. Next was Hime, she span once and it was FUCK. "O.O MEEP" said Hime. She span again and it was HIRO. "OMG!" said Hime. "well let's get started" said Hiro.

**In The Empty Bedroom…**

"you don't have to do this" said Hime. "no, I want to" grasped Hiro. "ok" said Hime and Hiro.

"AH AH UH UH" Hime choked. Just then Hime felt something go inside her and something going in her throat. She couldn't control this feeling, it felt like pure SEX. Then the two fuck monkey's engaged in the process of sperm. "UHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Hime. "GAHHHHHHH" screamed Hiro. "uh" said Hime and Hiro, "it's over".

**Back At The Party…**

"WOW!" said Riza, "you guys actually did it" "yes we did" said Hime. "you know your probably pregnant now Hime" said Reiri. "." stared Hime, "WHAT!" "well I didn't have a condom with me" Hiro silenced. "OMG" said Hime, "I'M PREGNANT!" "no, well we don't know it's possible but we don't know for sure"

"guys just forget about it" said Riza, "let's just have a drink". Then everybody drank the drink Riza gave them and they all felt woozy.

**To Be Continued…**

**Gaara:** leave a review unless you want me to make a little yaoi of Hiro and Zeppeli.

**Riza: **by the way what did Zeppeli do to you Reiri.

**Reiri: **O.O nothing.

**Gaara: LOL by the way viewers I'm holding a point thing for the characters each chapter you can send a review and a give 1 point to the character of your choice but you have to explain why. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
